Briolet one-shots
by deenew27
Summary: It's all in the title! Other characters will be in it. But mostly about Briolet/Halo-Force. I welcome prompts, but keep in mind that the rating is M it will be more graphic later.
1. Chapter 1

1) That first Kiss

 _Violet until we have more intel, I'm going to need you to stick close to Victor._

 _Understood, I will stick close._

 _Understood, I will stick close._ Brion had to calm himself before he severely burned Victor Stone. He can't even really be mad at the guy, or Violet, or even Dick. But he can't help it ever since he met Violet, he always had some feeling for her, and more recent the more time he had spent with her. And she came back from her first day of school with two boys. Not just Fred Bugg, this Victor Stone who probably looked much worst then he did before his father "saved" him using some sort of tech that he could not bring himself to understand. Just what is a FatherBox and its purpose other than destruction?

Brion did not know nor did he want to know for the moment. He just didn't want anything to happen to Violet. He had already seen her die twice he does not want to go through that again. His recklessness was what got her killed the first time. And a few months later she saves him from a black abiss on nothingness. And then merely three days after that she is impaled by LoBo's weapon and dies again during a surprise attack made by Nightwing.

But, the feelings, started to make themselves known a few weeks ago with another training session with Nightwing. Shaking his head Brion walks off leaving them to decide where Victor Stone is going to sleep. His mind wonders back to what he had called Halo. It was true she was getting exceptionally better at not falling when switching her aura from orange to yellow and back to orange. She was so excited with her progress. But he didn't know until then how his words had truly affected her. After that he had said it a third time making her smile then helping her up. Which he should have been in more control of his own powers because he had burned her.

Halo just smiled and healed herself with her purple aura. He had said it a final time with a smile. Brion sighs. _Perhaps she prefers the American football jockey._ He shakes his head then looks up at the stars.

"Brion?" He turns around to see Violet close, but not too close. "Are you alright?" She asks some worry in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, I am." He says, he is now that it's just her. Not the others are a problem.

"Oh, well um, you've been gone for a while." Violet says shyly.

Brion smiles, "Well I just wanted to clear my head."

"Sorry I interrupted. I'll go now." Violet says and turns around. Brion gently grabs her wrist.

"Please stay, I insist." He says and does not let go of her hand.

Violet slowly turns back around and asks, "Why did you leave?"

"It was a lot to process, it's not every day you hear that the girl that you like has a living computer inside her." Brion realizes what he had just said and quickly let's go of her hand and looks away not wanting her to see the blush on his face.

"You like me? Me as Violet?" She asks nervously.

Brion looks at her and smiles taking her hand in his. "Yes, as I said earlier you are the only you that I know."

Violet blushes. Brion smiles down at her then lifts her chin up looking into her eyes for any sign of hesitation before he leans in and kisses her. He hears her gasp but he's focused on something else. Her lips are so soft and warm his eyes shoot open and he pulls back.

"I'm sorry." He says his eyes closed ashamed. _You idiot! That was her first kiss, it was supposed to be special._

"Brion." She says. He does not open his eyes. He feels her soft hands on either side of his face. He slowly opens his eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" She asks with a smile. "That was you first kiss and I ruined it." Brion says placing his hands over hers."I do not understand." She says confused. "It was supposed to be special and a gentleman always asks for permission, I did not do that." He says closing his eyes and gently pulling their hands from his face. "Oh, I see." Violet says.

"But I meant what I said I do like you." Brion says looking at her as he places their locked hands between them. "Brion." She says. "I like you too." Brion smiles.

"May I?" He asks this time. She nods. He releases one of her hands and kisses her slowly. After a while he pulls back. "Was that alright?" He asks his hand on her cheek. "Yes, can we, um do it again?" She asks shyly.

"Of course." He says with a warm smile and spins them around. They are close to the trunk of one of the many apple trees. He leans in again kissing her with softly, but with some passion his hand on her hijab and hers on his chest. Her lips part slightly and Brion licks her lips and when they part more he slides his tongue in. He feels her hesitation and he stops and just kisses her like he had before. He moves his hands to her waist. As she grips the collar of his shirt. He pulls back after he feels himself getting a little heated.

"Why did you stop?" Violet asks. "I was getting a little hot, I didn't want to burn you again." He looks away with a pained look in his eyes. "But I can heal myself." She says simply.

"Yes, I know." He smiles and takes her hand and kisses it. She blushes and he smiles. "We should go back before they send a search party." He says then notices the sad look in her eyes. "Hey, you will see me again tomorrow before school." He reassures and kisses her on the cheek and then on the nose. She giggles.

"Alright." They walk back hand-in-hand once they see the others. Dick, Artemis, Jefferson and Dr. Jace all smile.

"I totally call it." Artemis says. Jeff and Dr. Jace nod. Dick shakes his head.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! Here's another one for you!**_

 _ **Time for shout outs! Thank you guest and ANewStartforMe! Also go check out the Briolet fanfic on ANewStartforMe's page.**_

 _ **One last thing I am taking request for one-shots, you can comment your prompt or PM me.**_

 _ **Okay I'm done enjoy!**_

* * *

2) Beach Day

Happy Harbor October 20th 12:30

Brion was sitting on the porch looking at his phone seeing if there were any updates on his brother and when Brion would be able to come back to Markovia. Not that he wanted to leave he was enjoying his stay in America, but he still had to find Tara. And he didn't mind his roommate Forager, but his connection with the Bioship was starting to weird him out. And Violet, he smiles as he thinks back to the night, he had finally kissed her. He had been working up the nerve to do so for a while, but he never acted on it, but he's glad that's over now he wants to take her on a proper date.

He's so lost in his thoughts that he almost misses M'gann's car pull up.

"Brion Markov is using his telephonic device again." He hears Forager, sorry Fred Bugg say.

"Yes, he is, but I'm sure it's for something important." M'gann says.

"Fred Bugg does not think so, Brion Markov is always on his telephonic device, but he does not call anyone." Fred Bugg says.

"He does, but you're in school when it happens." He hears Conner say. He smiles that will stop this for now.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you both back so early?" Brion asks as he gets up putting his phone in his pocket.

"We had a half-day! So, we are back sooner than expected. Is that alright?" Violet asks shyly.

"Yes, of course it's wonderful!" Brion says just a little to excitedly. He blushes. "So, M'gann and Conner I was wondering if we could have a day at the beach?" He asks nervously.

"I don't see why not. But we need to be back here by at least six. Artemis will be by later for Violet." M'gann says. Then she turns to Violet. "Come on, I think I have an old bathing suit that can fit you. We'll meet you boys at the Zeta tube." The girls head inside.

"Brion Markov can breathe now." Fred Bugg says with a chuckle.

"Thank you so much of your permission." Brion says and walks toward the Bioship.

"Brion, hey it's fine. Fred was just messing with you." Conner says.

"I know that." Brion sighs. "Conner can I talk to you? Privately?" He asks.

"Fred Bugg will go put his backpack in BioVan." Fred says and goes off.

"Is this about Violet?" Conner asks once Fred is out of earshot. "Yes, I want a day to take her on a proper date." Brion says. "Okay, I think M'gann and I can help." Conner says. "Thank you." Brion says. "Sure, but you have to ask Artemis as well." Conner says. "Of course. I will this evening." Brion says. "Great." Conner says and gently claps him on the shoulder.

"Why aren't you boys ready yet?" M'gann asks as she and Violet appear behind them. Brion and Conner look at one another then run in opposite directions to get changed.

When everyone is ready, they head to Mount Justice via Zeta tube. Conner and M'gann take the towels and picnic basket over to another spot. Violet fly's through the air her aura orange while Brion watches her. And Forager has left his glamor charm at home and is doing whatever the crabs do.

Violet fly's to where Brion now sits, they are far enough from the others to be seen, but not heard.

"You looked like you were having fun." Brion says. "I am. Are you? Having fun?" Violet asks. "I am. I feel like I'm having fun whenever you are around." Brion says. "Really?" Violet says with a smile. "Yes." Brion says and he places his hand on her cheek. "Brion?" Violet asks. He shushes her and leans in.

When he kisses her this time, it feels even better the last. He moves is hand to her waist and hers fall on his lean sculpted chest. Brion sighs then pulls back. Violet looks up at him confused.

"Why did you stop?" Violet asks. "I want to try something, but I want to make sure that you are comfortable." Brion says. "Okay, what is it?" She asks. "Remember when I kissed you last time?" He asks. "Yes, I do." Violet says with a smile. "I want to kiss you deeply this time like I tried then." Brion says. "Oh, um Brion I do want that to happen, but I don't know how." Violet says. "I will teach you." He says with a smile. Taking her hand, he leads her over to the big rocks he also sees Conner pull Forager back from joining them.

"Why are we over here?" Violet asks. "Because this is private and more intimate." Brion says as he takes her hands and wraps them around his neck. Then he places his hands on her waist.

"Now this time when I kiss you Violet, I will be using my tongue. I will need you to open your beautiful mouth for me when it comes time." Brion says his brown eyes darken a bit. "Okay Brion." She says. "Don't be nervous, just follow my lead." He says with a smile then leans in and kisses her.

Brion kisses her with such passion she gasps and he uses that and slips his tongue inside her mouth. He moans pulling her closer to him. Violet hesitates before she slips hers in his mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance, this time Brion won. Violet tugs at the ginger hair at the back of his neck he groans. Violet pulls back from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Brion asked still slightly in a daze. "I'm sorry. I pulled your hair." Violet says. "Is that all?" Brion asks? "Well you made a sound and I thought I was hurting you." She says her eyes closed. "Violet, look at me." He says. She opens her eyes.

"You could never hurt me. I liked what you did." Brion says as he pulls her back against him. "You did?" Violet asks muffled against his chest. "Yes, I did." He looks down and gives her a sweet kiss. "I understand now." Violet says with a smile. "Good." Brion leans down kisses her again he feels Violet relax against him.

There kiss is soon interrupted and they are both drenched with water. They pull apart and hear a chuckle.

"You two need to cool off." Conner says.

"Forager agrees this heat is not good for Brion Markov and Violet Harper." Forager says.

Violet blushes and Brion scratches the back of his neck.

"Conner Kent, they need more water." Forager says.

"No, I think we've had enough already." Brion says.

Conner laughs and the four of them head over to M'gann and eat lunch they don't take that much and M'gann gives Brion and Violet a knowing look. For the rest of the afternoon they play in the water playing Marco/Polo which is soon stopped once Forager, Violet, and Brion find out that M'gann and Conner are cheating. They build huge sandcastles which only lasted a few minutes before Conner destroys them so they gave up and soon the sun sets and they head back to the Zeta tube.

 _Recognized..._

Once they are back, they find Artemis waiting for them. Forager goes to the BioVan. M'gann greets Artemis then takes Violet upstairs to change. While Conner goes to check on Wolf and Victor. Brion stays behind.

"So, I see you guys had fun." Artemis says. "Yes, we did. Next time we will invite you and Lian." He says. "I'm sure that we would love that." Artemis says with a smile. "So, what was it that you needed to ask me?" She asks.

"Well I, um wanted to ask you if I could take Violet out on a date." Brion says nervously. "Moving a bit quick there aren't you princey?" Artemis asks with a stern look. "Excuse me?" Brion exclaims. "Brion, I'm kidding. You should have seen your face." Artemis says laughing. "So, it's alright?" He asks. "Of course, it is. But if you break her heart I'll put and arrow in you." Artemis says with a serious expression on her face. Brion laughs and then sees she's serious. "Understood." He says.


End file.
